Meet me in the rain
by Astera94
Summary: Grimmjow never thought he would care for someone else, never thought he would worry so much because another person is bleeding, but then he found a wild orange haired tornado who tore through the walls he'd constructed around his heart. Ichigo...Kurosaki
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! this is my first fanfiction on this site so pleeeease be good to meh! *hides*

Ichigo "H-hey! you need to do the disclaimer idiot!"

Me "You do it Ichi-kun!"

Ichigo *sighs and turns to the people reading it* "Astera94 in no way owns any of the characters from Bleach, and is not making money off this crap story"

Me O.O "HEY!"

The rain poured down in huge torrents as Grimmjow drove down the road,

"Shit" He swore while trying to see through the rain. Just his fucking luck. This day had been bad enough without this, jeez, Luppi had been on his ass all day trying to weasel out of payment, again. Absorbed as he was with his thoughts, it took Grimmjow a while to recognize what he was seeing.

Up ahead about a mile ahead of the slowing car underneath a bridge, there was a commotion. A slight boy with flame orange hair in soaked clothes was fending off 5 or 6 boys that were advancing on him. Mocking laughter reached Grimmjow's ears as the boy swung in the blurring rain and missed by an inch. The laughter made Grimmjow's blood boil. Who the hell were these fucking bastards and why were they picking on this kid?

Grimmjow hadn't even realized that he had stopped the car till he impulsively opened the door and stepped out to get a better view. He squinted through the rain and for a split second, despite the rain, the boy looked up and met Grimmjow's eyes. Grimmjow's heart gave a strange wrench as he saw the emotions in the small teenagers chocolate brown eyes.

Fear, Desperation, Pain, Anger and Hopelessness all mingled together in his eyes. Feelings Grimmjow knew only too well. Suddenly Grimmjow saw red, he strode over to the still laughing teenagers, they hadn't noticed the arrival of the car, and swung his foot in a solid roundhouse kick that sent 1 of them flying and a quick uppercut knocked another one out cold. As the other boys rounded on him with a surprised cry, the boy took his chance and smashed his fist viciously into the leaders face, while the remaining boys wisely got the hell out of there, leaving their fallen comrades on the ground.

No sooner had they gone than the small figure in front of him groaned and crumpled into a heap. Grimmjow caught him before his head hit the ground and got a better view of him

He was soaked and shivering, he had a black eye, nasty cuts on his face, including a bloody bruise that stained his forehead, his clothes were ripped and bloody. Grimmjow didn't even know why he was doing it, but he found himself carrying the kid back to the car and took him to his house.

Ichigo groaned as the pain in his head and the numerous other places made themselves known. He opened his eyes blearily as he tried to think through the pain, what had happened? Suddenly he remembered, the gang, the blue haired demon who had shown up in time to save him. Ichigo gasped and jolted upright, a second later he regretted that deeply as pain shot throughout his body. He looked up slowly this time, where WAS he anyway? He didn't recognize anything, he was in a spacious, clean bedroom, laying on a queen sized bed with a dark blue comforter and light blue pillows

"Huh, so you're awake are you?" A gruff voice sounded from the doorway.

Ichigo's head snapped around, and he winced as pain coursed through him again.

"Careful, kid, you'll put yourself out again." The man smirked

Ichigo glared at the stranger, watching him warily, almost fearfully.

"W-Where am I?" Ichigo asked looking around the room, "And who the hell are you?"

The blue haired man frowned, "Watch it kid, I saved your sorry ass back there, remember? And you happen to be at my fucking house."

"But why'd you bring me here?" The kid snapped, with a fierce glare

The man snorted, "What, you'd rather sleep on the street? Be my guest. I brought you here because you needed help." The man gestured at Ichigo's head.

Ichigo felt his bandaged head, and winced. "Okay, thank you, mister, I'll be leaving now." he announced as he attempted to get out of the bed.

The man looked at him like he was crazy."The hell? Are you nuts? Your in no fucking condition to be leaving on your own, and the name's Grimmjow, not mister."

Ichigo ignored him as he got up and walked slowly to the door. He might have made it too, except that his muscles gave up at the moment he had reached it, and he would have fell if not for the older man's arm snapping out and catching him. He winced as he felt the bandages rub against his injuries.

Ichigo masked the pain and glared "Let go of me." he snarled.

"And then what? All that would accomplish is you getting a face full of carpet." Grimmjow retorted. "Face it kid, you need to rest, and this place is the best option you got for now."

Ichigo glared, then relented, nodding. Grimmjow smirked and half carried him to the bed. Ichigo tried not to think about how close they were, he could feel Grimmjow's heat radiating from his body. Ichigo felt a flush creeping up his face as he thought about it. He shook his head slightly as Grimmjow helped him onto the bed, moving slowly so as to not open up his wounds again, and mentally berated himself, he really didn't need to have those thoughts in his head at the moment. God knows how this stranger would react to that.

Grimmjow swallowed as he held the young boy's body, kami this kid was beautiful. And when he blushed Grimmjow nearly moaned. He helped the kid onto the bed trying not to jostle him.

Huh, wonder why I actually care about that. Normally I wouldn't give two shits about some kid. He thought to himself.

He pulled himself out his pondering and faced the boy.

"So, you got a name or what?" Grimmjow asked.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." He answered and looked at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow found himself momentarily distracted as the Ichigo's eyes locked onto his. Chocolate brown met cerulean and both men stared at each other. Ichigo was the first to look away, blushing and mumbling something about being tired. Grimmjow nodded.

"Well, call me if you need something then." He muttered. As he walked away he pushed away the images that popped up at that simple statement.

Christ, he's a fucking kid! That kind of thinking will only result in something bad, but damn, that boy is too goddamn irresistible for his own good.

The next day, Grimmjow woke up on the couch, he had been awakened by an annoying sort of singing. He groaned from the stiffness in his back. He needed a better couch. He stretched as he got up and walked towards the bathroom, just as the reason for his sore back stepped out of it. Grimmjow blinked as Ichigo walked out of the bathroom and saw him. Grimmjow's eyes widened and impulsively roamed over the teenagers lithe form. He was muscled and lean, and currently clothed in only a pair of boxers.

Ichigo saw Grimmjow appraising him and blushed slightly. Grimmjow snapped his eyes up before they could travel too far south. He gestured to Ichigo's wounds.

"Those probably need to be dressed again." He said

"Uh, yeah, your probably right." He murmured not looking at Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow sighed, and pulled the kid toward the couch.

"H-Hey! Wh-what are you doing?" Ichigo stammered, shocked.

Grimmjow looked at him like he was slow.

"Those wounds aren't healed enough to be exposed, so you need clean bandages, and you didn't look like you were going to move." Grimmjow stated.

"Well, give me some warning next time." Ichigo muttered

Grimmjow chose to ignore this as he leaned over to the dresser next to the couch and located the bandages he had put there earlier. Ichigo sat down on the couch. Grimmjow turned around and sat down next to Ichigo.

"This might hurt a little, but try to keep still." Grimmjow warned the orange haired boy. Ichigo nodded and braced himself as Grimmjow unwrapped the wound on his shoulder. He hissed as the cloth slid over the large slash and tried to keep his arm relaxed so he wouldn't strike the blue haired man, his fight or flight instincts were screaming at him to get away but he tried to remain calm. He's just trying to help he's not going to hurt me. Not going to hurt me, not going to hurt me, not going to hurt...

Grimmjow's POV

I warned the redhead to keep still as I began to undress the wound. I looked once more at the huge cut that dominated his shoulder and nearly wanted to find that gang of idiots and beat them down again. I looked over as the kid hissed in pain and saw his jaw locked and seemed to be concentrating very hard on something.

Probably trying to convince himself not to beat the shit outta me. I thought then realized how true those words probably were. I finished with Ichigo's shoulder and paused as I looked at the young boy. I surprised myself by putting my hand gently on Ichigo's collarbone and looking in the boy's eyes, feeling my heart speed up oddly.

"Im not going to hurt you, Ichigo." I heard myself say with a gentleness that was rarely heard in my voice. I felt the young boy's muscles relax underneath my hand, the boys eyes never left my own as he nodded. I tore my eyes away from his as I dressed the rest of his wounds and put the bandages away, I then handed him a pair a sweats, which he happily put on, suddenly that annoying singing started up again. I frowned, so that hadn't been a dream? If not then what the hell was it?

Normal POV

Ichigo huffed annoyedly "My phone." He remarked seeing Grimmjow's confused expression. Grimmjow walked to where it must have fallen out of Ichigo's pocket which was beside the bedroom door underneath the dresser near it. He grabbed the still ringing phone and tossed it next to Ichigo. He picked it up with a slightly wary look on his face. Grimmjow walked back over to Ichigo and had begun to wonder why the kid looked like that when it was answered for him.

A voice screamed out of the phone "ICHIGOOOOOO! WHERE ARE YOU MY DARLING SON? YOUR FATHER HAS BEEN SO WORRIED!"

Ichigo scowled at the phone as he held it a foot away from his ear.

"Jeez, goat-face will you shut it already!" He yelled at the phone, bringing it a bit closer. There was shouting as the phone was obviously fought over.

"Ichi-nii?" A small, timid voice now came from the phone, (Grimmjow was glad he had such good hearing), Ichigo's face visibly softened and he brought the phone to his ear.

"Oh, hey Yuzu." He said softly

"Ichi-nii where are you? We were worried about you! You didn't come home last night and no one knew where you were and I thought, oh I thought-" Yuzu cut off with a small sob. Ichigo looked pained.

"Aw Yuzu, I'm really sorry. I just got caught up with a friend. I fell asleep at his house." He murmured. Grimmjow did a double take. Wait, what? Ichigo sent him a glare that said very clearly to shut up.

"Oh, ok then!" Yuzu said immensely relieved, as long as Ichi-nii was okay it was fine with her.

"Im probably gonna stay a few days, ok?" Spring break started yesterday so he wouldn't miss anything at school.

"Alright Ichi-nii Do you need anything?" Yuzu asked.

Ichigo grimaced, he needed stuff from home but there was no way to get them without Yuzu finding out.

"No, I'm fine Yuzu." He answered.

"Ok then Ichi-nii I have to go save dad from Karin." Yuzu said as a crash resounded with a very irate girl's voice sounding out.

"Bye Yuzu." Ichigo said closing his phone. There was silence, Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at the teen. Ichigo sighed.

"I don't want her worrying about me." He said simply.

Grimmjow stared at the soft expression on the teen's face while his heart did an odd sort of flop in his chest. "You care a lot about your family don't you?" He asked suddenly.

Ichigo looked slightly taken aback "Yeah I do." He said cocking his head. Once more their eyes connected. Grimmjow stared at the small teen trying to figure out what it was that drew him in. What it was that seemed to completely captivate him, that why, in one day, this kid filled his every thought. Grimmjow found himself walking slowly forward and standing in front of the boy. Ichigo still staring in Grimmjow's eyes the expression slightly wary. Grimmjow cupped his chin and leaned forward, wanting to close the few inches and taste the teen. But something gave him pause. Ichigo's eyes were half lidded, his breath fanning out over the bigger male. What did he want? He wanted to kiss Grimmjow, he knew that but why? What was it that captivated him? That seemed to draw him in. Grimmjow's eyes were hungry, filled with lust and a certain predatory look. They both leaned forward, as their lips brushed, electricity shot through them. Ichigo's eyes beckoned Grimmjow forward, that was all he needed. Grimmjow pressed his lips to Ichigo's in a bruising kiss and gripped the teen's uninjured shoulder and wrapped one arm carefully around Ichigo's waist, as both their eyes fluttered close, he licked Ichigo's bottom lip asking for permission. Ichigo opened his lips in invitation and Grimmjow thrust his tongue into the warm cavern coaxing Ichigo's tongue to come and play. He moaned at the taste, Vanilla, chocolate, cinnamon, strawberry, so many flavors that Grimmjow had no name for but all were mind blowing. It was every thing Grimmjow had ever heard about in stupid romance novels and retarded sitcoms. It was fireworks, explosions, and flames inside of him, unlike anything else he had experienced. Electricity crackled through him, Grimmjow held Ichigo tighter and leaned forward, placing his knee on the side of him. He buried his hands in soft orange locks as Ichigo gripped his own, ignoring his shoulder's protests. God, he had kissed other people but never like this. Grimmjow tasted incredible, an intricate taste that was spicy and delicious, he was shy at first but soon he was battling Grimmjow's tongue for dominance, which Grimmjow won eventually. They soon broke apart, gasping for air. Grimmjow brought one of his hands down to cup Ichigo's face, he trailed his thumb gently underneath the boys half closed eyes.

"Ichigo" He murmured, searching those darkened chocolate eyes for any sign of rejection or disgust. All he found was a desire that closely matched his own.

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow through half-closed eyes, the feelings running through his body both confused and excited him, but he knew that he did not regret kissing Grimmjow. No, in fact, he burned for the man's touch, for the feel of his lips over his own...what the hell? He'd only met the man yesterday morning and already Grimmjow had Ichigo's mind in a jumbled mess, how did that work? He knew nothing about this man, why was he affecting Ichigo this strongly? Then, suddenly a knocking rang through the apartment, startling both of them. Grimmjow looked toward the door of the apartment with annoyance.

"Grimmjow-sama! If you do not open this door right now I swear I will go get Yammi and open it for you!" An extremely strict and angry voice came through the door.

Grimmjow looked over at the door with an extremely annoyed look. Then went back to Ichigo and started nipping at his neck.

"Damn him." He groaned while his teeth grazed sensually over Ichigo's sensitive skin. Ichigo looked at him and gestured weakly toward the door.

"W-who is th-ha-at?" He panted out as the banging continued.

"Ugh, my assistant." He murmured between nips, Ichigo groaned quietly as Grimmjow sucked on the sensitive skin.

"Shouldn't you go answer it then?" Ichigo murmured looking at Grimmjow through half lidded eyes but pulling away gently.

Another loud round of banging along with more shouting seemed to convince Grimmjow that he would have to deal with his annoying assistant. He sighed and unwound his arms from around the boy then got off the couch and stumbled toward the door.

Grimmjow opened his door to an extremely pissed Uryu.

"It's about time!" He snapped and proceeded to enter the flat, talking all the while and looking at a clipboard in his hand.

"Alright, you have a meeting with Luppi discussing payment at 1:30, and Nnoitra called and said he'd be stopping over at 2:45, you already missed your appointment with Tousen-sama and he's exceedingly angry so I suggest you make a believable excuse for him. And then-" Uryu's voice droned on until a stunned exclamation made him pause.

"U-Uryu?" Ichigo asked, shocked. He stared at the man with disbelief.

Uryu looked up and surprise graced his features.

"Ichigo?" he said as he stared at the young man in front of him in confusion.

"You two know each other?" Grimmjow asked as he looked from one surprised face to another.

"Uh, yeah we go to the local university together" Ichigo stammered out.

"Yes, and I would like to know, Ichigo, just why you are in my employer's apartment, and currently half naked?" Uryu demanded, getting over his shock and glaring at both Grimmjow and Ichigo, mostly Grimmjow.

"The kid got beat up by some thugs and I was passing by so I helped the kid out." Grimmjow stated as Ichigo blushed. Uryu looked closer and saw Ichigo's bandages.

"Humph, well anyway, Szayel is still complaining about the new models." Uryu said turning back to the clipboard.

"Dammit! What is he going on about now?" Grimmjow groaned, damn Szayel.

The two continued their discussion and Ichigo laid on the couch and fell back asleep.

As Uryu headed out the door after two hours, he paused and looked back at Ichigo, he stepped closer and gestured. "I can take him home if you want." He said to Grimmjow. As Grimmjow looked at the kid he felt a wave of possessiveness and shook his head."No its okay."

Uryu looked at him strangely for a moment but recovered and nodded as he turned and walked out, shutting the door with a soft click.

Grimmjow stared at the closed door for a moment before turning and looking at the sleeping kid in front of him. Ichigo was peaceful in sleep, his face relaxed, but his body was poised as if it anticipated an attack, Grimmjow frowned. How many fights had this kid seen? Sure, Grimmjow slept like that himself but no one that young should have that reflex. Grimmjow walked over to where the strawberry slept and knelt down. Still frowning, he reached out and brushed his hand over Ichigo's cheek softly. Ichigo sighed and relaxed slightly, turning his head to Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow smiled, not smirked, actually smiled.

Grimmjow stood and, after a thought, bent and slid his arms under Ichigo, noting the boy's light weight. He brought him up, Ichigo shifted slightly but didn't wake, his body was still exhausted so he slept on. Grimmjow walked toward the bedroom. He kicked the bedroom door open with a foot and strode to the bed, he laid the kid down, mindful of his injuries. He pulled the blankets up to the strawberry's shoulders and brushed his hand through the soft orange spikes. Acting on impulse, the blue haired tycoon bent down and brushed his lips over Ichigo's forehead. Grimmjow straightened, surprised at the gentle action.

Grimmjow slowly made his way out to the couch again in a daze, as he sat down, Grimmjow shook his head. What was this kid doing to him? Among pictures of a certain orange haired youth, Grimmjow flipped the T.V on and proceeded to watch the news.

Around 12:15 Ichigo stirred, he sat up confused, then realized he was once more in the comfortable blue room. He got out of bed slowly, wincing at the stabbing pain in his shoulder. He made his way out to the living room and saw Grimmjow sitting on the couch, watching T.V. Grimmjow turned at the sound of the door opening.

"Hey, feeling better?" He said standing.

"Yea" Ichigo said, shifting nervously. "H-hey about before, when we..I mean..." He stuttered nervously, ducking his head and blushing, rubbing the back of his head. Grimmjow chuckled, coming over and lifting Ichigo's head gently with one finger. Ichigo's breath hitched as his eyes widened slightly.

Grimmjow leaned forward slightly and locked onto dark chocolate eyes. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's slim waist. Ichigo's eyes darkened considerably and as he leaned stretched up to kiss Grimmjow, his cellphone went off.

"God-dammit goat-face, cant shut him up for an hour and then he's callin me again." Ichigo muttered, annoyed. He stepped away from Grimmjow and flipped open the phone without looking at the caller ID, Grimmjow chuckled at seeing the orange haired youth so flustered.

"What Goat-face?" Ichigo barked.

"Ne, Ne Ichi is that anyway to talk to ya' favorite brother?" A voice cackled.

Ichigo's eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise

"S-Shiro?" He said finally. Grimmjow looked at him questioningly.

"Te one an' only, Aibou" Shiro said with a tone that you could practically hear the smirk he had on.

"Man Shiro this is great! Does Goat-face know your here?" Ichigo said excitedly raising a hand to his hair. Grimmjow smirked and stepped forward, bending down slightly to wrap his arms around Ichigo's waist and rested his head on the boy's shoulder, Ichigo jumped slightly but didn't push him off.

"Nope, decided to call you first, Im headin ova now so tell Yuzu ta set a place for me k?" Shiro said cheerfully.

"Ah, well Im actually at a friend's house right but I'll call her k?" Ichigo said nervously, Grimmjow let out a low chuckle and tightened his grip. There was a pause.

"Ichigo, where are you?" Shiro said warningly, obviously having heard the nervous tone of voice along with the chuckle.

"I-I told ya, a friend's."

"Which friend Ichigo."

"Shiro,ya don't know 'im-"

"Ichigo, either you tell me where ya are or yer phone will.'

Shit, Ichigo had forgotten about the tracker Goat-face had put in his phone (which the idiot had stupidly forgotten the password that Shiro had set). Ichigo sighed heavily and looked to Grimmjow.

"Whats your address?" He asked him. Grimmjow looked at the kid, startled but gave it anyway.

"Apartment 6, 15th street." He said and Ichigo repeated it wearily to Shiro. There was a click and the dial tone sounded out. Ichigo sighed again and snapped his phone shut. He leaned heavily into Grimmjow's body. Grimmjow tightened his grip and whispered in Ichigo's ear.

"What was that about?"

"Overprotective older brother." He murmured, his eyes slipping closed

Grimmjow hummed in understanding, and nuzzled Ichigo's neck gently. He nipped the flushed skin and licked it. Ichigo moaned and arched his neck to give Grimmjow more access. Suddenly the faint sound of a car stopping with a screech permeated the air, though neither male heard it. Five minutes later there was a loud banging on the door that caused Ichigo to jump and draw away sharply.

Grimmjow sighed in disappointment and walked over to the door. As he opened it a white blur streaked past him, startling him, which was very hard to do. He turned and the door closed with a snap.

okay theres the first chapter! If I did something wrong please tell me! Or if you think it can be improved in anyway I reeeally want to hear it! So press that review button!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay pplz, yea I know this is a lot shorter than before but I figure it's better than waiting a month for it to be a lot longer. And thanks sooo much for all the supportive reviews! =3 You guys are too nice to me!

Shiro raced to his little brother and his eyes widened as he took in the sight of a very injured Ichigo Kurosaki. His eyes darkened and he turned on the blue haired man growling.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER YOU FUCKER!" Shiro roared. Grimmjow tensed as the white haired boy stepped forward half crouched and looking murderous. Grimmjow angled his body to a fighting position and narrowed his eyes and waited for the teen to make the first move.

"_No!"_ Ichigo screamed and ran forward, putting a hand on both their chests said "Calm down! Your both acting like dumbasses!"

"ICHIGO! Yer fucking covered in yer own blood and you expect me to calm down!" Shiro shouted, enraged. "Im gonna kill this mother fucker!"

"Shiro! Shut up for a sec! Grimmjow didn't hurt me, he was helping me!" Ichigo cried turning to face his brother.

Shiro relaxed slightly, but his eyes remained dark.

"Come on" He growled grabbing Ichigo's upper arm.

"W-what are you doing?" Ichigo stuttered as Shiro pulled him to the door.

"What do ya think Im doin King? Im takin ya home." Shiro growled

Grimmjow felt a painful jerk in his chest and reached out instinctively for Ichigo and grabbed his hand.

"No." He stated.

Shiro narrowed his eyes dangerously, "What did you say?" He hissed.

"Look, Ichigo is too injured to move right now, he needs rest. I've been taking care of him and Im not letting you jeopardize that." He said calmly, drawing Ichigo closer to him.

"Im NOT leaving him here alone!" Shiro snarled viciously.

Grimmjow was desperate, No, he wasn't letting Ichigo leave. "Fine!" He snapped "then stay here. But let Ichigo stay." Shiro and Ichigo blinked, surprised. Shiro looked like he was about to say something but Ichigo interfered before he could.

"Shiro please.." Ichigo whispered to his brother, Shiro softened his gaze and sighed.

"Alright." He agreed reluctantly, letting go of Ichigo.

Grimmjow suppressed a relieved sigh. "Come on Ichigo, we have to change your bandages."He said softly, pulling Ichigo to the couch. Shiro's eyes narrowed, but said nothing. Ichigo sat on the couch, Grimmjow went to the bathroom, throwing a warning glance at the white haired male that clearly stated 'Don't move'. He came back out with a bowl of water, cloth, antiseptic, and scissors. He went to the boy and sat beside him, Shiro stepped forward automatically and sat on the armrest to the right of Ichigo.

Ichigo rolled his eyes but didn't comment. Grimmjow carefully cut away the bandages, and pulled them off. Ichigo's eyes tightened when they pulled at his wounds but kept silent. Shiro snarled softly when he saw the extent of his brothers wounds and his eyes took on a cold, murderous glint. Grimmjow took the cloth and put antiseptic on it and started cleaning Ichigo's wounds that had opened up again and were bleeding slightly. Ichigo twitched but locked his muscles. Grimmjow paused, "Ichi I can't do this if you don't relax."

"Sorry" Ichigo said tightly, but attempted to relax his muscles. Grimmjow gently massaged the muscles to help. Shiro's eyes widened minutely but then they narrowed dangerously at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow ignored him and merely continued with Ichigo's wounds. When he was finished, there was a knock at the door causing everyone except Ichigo, who had dozed off when the pain faded, to jump. Shiro looked sharply at Grimmjow when he cursed.

"Damn forgot about Nnoitra." He turned to Ichigo and bent to pick him up, but Shiro snarled at him knocked his hands away. Grimmjow growled.

"Look just take him in there and _stay there_, alright?" He ground out, pointing to the bedroom door. Shiro just scooped up Ichigo gently and swiftly walked to the bedroom and kicked the door closed. Grimmjow sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He walked to the door and opened it, revealing a tall man with an eyepatch over one eye and a shit eating grin on his lips.

"Yo Grimm, hows it hangin?" He cackled, moving into Grimmjow's apartment.

Grimmjow smirked and closed the door and leaned against it.

"Pretty good Nnoi, watcha want?" He replied, smirking at his longtime friend.

"Nuthin, yer assistant tell ya I was comin over?" He asked.

"Yea, he did, also said I stood up Tousen." This time it was Grimmjow's turn to laugh.

"Che, that prick needs to get the pole up his ass removed." Nnoitra remarked, lounging on Grimmjow's couch, throwing his arms behind it and putting his legs on the coffee table in front of it.

"Damn straight." Grimmjow muttered darkly. "Hey ya want anything?" Grimmjow offered, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to the kitchen door behind him.

"Sure, take a beer." Nnoitra said lazily. Grimmjow turned and walked into the kitchen, he may not have looked it on the outside but inside he was worried, he didn't know how he would explain if Nnoitra found Ichigo. he didn't think it would turn out too well, especially with that demon brother of his. As Grimmjow walked out he groaned mentally. Nnoitra was looking at the door and the grin had gotten impossibly bigger. He looked at Grimmjow and raised an eyebrow. Grimmjow only ever closed his bedroom door if he had someone (male or female, it didn't matter) in his bed.

Grimmjow put the beers on the coffee table and raised his hands.

"Hold it Nnoi, it aint what you're thinking." Grimmjow said.

"Rrrrright, so is it that Harribel chick?" He asked leaning forward.

Suddenly a shout was heard. "GRIMMJOW!" Grimmjow jerked toward the bedroom and bolted for the door, he jerked it open to reveal a thrashing Ichigo and a desperate Shiro trying to subdue him.

"Help me!" Shiro cried desperately, Grimmjow streaked forward and snapped at Nnoitra, "Hold him still!" Nnoitra snapped out of his shock and pinned Ichigo's arms while Shiro held his legs. Grimmjow felt his pulse and listened to his breath.

"SHIT!" He cried, recognizing the symptoms of Tetanus as Ichigo's spine arched. He ripped open a drawer and grabbed the kit located there, he opened it and ripped out a mild sedative and ripped off the covering with his teeth. he whipped around and injected it into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo stopped spasming but his jaw was still twitching. Grimmjow wordlessly snatched Ichigo up and spun on his heels and ran to the door, ignoring Shiro's shouted questions, Nnoitra beat him there ripping open the door and letting Grimmjow out first before running after him. Shiro ran after them both, cursing. Grimmjow ran down to the garage and ripped open his car's passenger seat door and buckled the unconscious boy inside.

He then shouted to Nnoitra without looking at him "Look, take the other kid in your car and take him home okay?"

"NO! I'm going with him!" Shiro cried, Grimmjow ignored him and ran to the other side of the car and threw himself in, slamming the door shut and starting the car he pealed out of the garage. He made it to the hospital in record time, getting quite a few honks and birds. He parked illegally in front of the hospital and ripped the key out of the slot. He raced to the other side of the car and ripped open the door. Gathering the quickly twitching kid in his arms, he tore inside the sedative had worn off by now and Ichigo was starting to spasm.

"He needs help!" Grimmjow shouted to the nurses. Several male nurses came forward with a stretcher, after placing Ichigo on it they strapped him down and wheeled him away quickly. Grimmjow snarled and jerked against the arms preventing him from going after Ichigo, but he didn't want to start something so they just led him to a chair in the hall they had taken Ichigo down. Grimmjow sat in a hard plastic chair and stared at the wall opposite him. He sat by crying people, but he didn't care. Only Ichigo mattered right now. And one of the scariest things about the situation, was that he didn't even know why. Because Grimmjow had felt like his heart had stopped when he had first seen Ichigo thrashing on that bed. Grimmjow knew that he was heading down a dangerous road. But he didn't care. Because right now, he didn't matter, only Ichigo did, _only Ichigo_.

Okay reviews feed the ravenous plot bunnies in my head!


	3. Chapter 3

A boy with orange hair woke up with a groan of pain, his body felt like it had been run over and trampled on, his back especially. He snapped his eyes open, white assaulted his vision and he shut them again quickly, a moment later he opened them slowly. He saw the bright white ceiling of a hospital, and smelled the stech of cleaning solution. Wait, how had he gotten here? The boy racked his brain, why was he here? He was obviously hurt but, _how_ had he gotten hurt? And, for that matter, who..._was_ he? The boy felt panic rise in his chest, he couldn't REMEMBER! Why couldn't he remember? Suddenly the door burst open with a crash, making the boy sit up sharply, shouting followed the white haired boy who entered the room but he paid no heed. Seeing the him awake, the teenager over the orange haired copy of himself and swept him into a hug, holding him tightly. Breathing quickly the albino teen whispered fiercely.

"Don't...ya _EVER_...do that ta me again_!_ Do ya have any fucking idea how worried I was! Dammit Ichigo!" The orange haired boy froze, what? He...didn't understand. Who was this boy? And who was Ichigo? It sounded familiar. Was that his name?

The pale boy pulled away to look at his brothers face, "Say something already!" he snapped, making the teen in his arms jump and pull away.

"Who, who are you?" He blurted out, confusion evident in his face and voice, staring at the still boy who held him. Shiro froze, listening to his heartbeat, the words Ichigo had just said echoed in his head, no...nononononono NO!

"no..." He breathed, "Ichigo..thats...not even funny. Don't..don't play with me like that. You jerk, don't do this ta me, Ichigo!" He forced out, cold dread curling in his stomach, this wasn't possible. Shiro wouldn't believe this!

"I'm sorry but..I really don't know you." The boy, (Ichigo was his name?), said hesitantly.

Shiro felt his muscles shut down, Ichigo..didn't remember him? It wasn't possible, not even a little bit! He felt his breath come unevenly as he stared into the chocolate brown orbs that he knew as well as his own, no even better than his own. He stared at the eyes that used to light up in joy and happiness whenever they saw him, but now all they held was confusion and fear. Shiro felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest,because that heart had only ever beat for the boy in his arms. He tightened his grip on Ichigo's shoulders, he shook Ichigo slightly, saying brokenly

"Ichigo, its me, its _Shiro_, please, ya gotta know me! You gotta remember me! _please_..." Ichigo felt terrible, the older boy in front of him looked so heartbroken, so desolate. He shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry..I wish I could help you." He said softly. Before the white haired boy could respond, a pink-haired man (PINK? Really?) then came into view from where he'd been standing in the doorway, drawing the boy's attention. He looked at the two, shaking his head,

"I'm afraid that if the boy doesn't know you then you can't be in here. He is in critical condition still and shouldn't be excited." He said, raising an eyebrow. Shiro snarled, making the boy jump again and spun to face the doctor.

"Like HELL I'm leaving him here!" He shouted, they weren't even in Karakura anymore! He wasn't leaving Ichigo in these bastard's hands alone! The man shook his head and rapped on the doorframe behind him and two men came into the room, a big man with dreadlocks and a smaller, though not by much, blue haired man that Ichigo instantly recognized.

"Gr-grimmjow!" He burst, running toward the man away from the other boy. He threw his arms around the shocked man. He wasn't sure exactly _how_ he knew the other man, but he did know that the feeling of the taller male's arms wrapping around him and the scent of the man made him feel safe, and right now he needed safe, needed something familiar. He fisted his hands in the light blue shirt and shook, confusion and panic causing hysteria to rise in his chest, making him bury his face deeper into the warm chest in front of him and grip tighter.

Grimmjow was stunned, to say the least, when the boy had called out to him and rushed into his arms he had thought he was dreaming. But the shaking boy in his arms was no mistake or illusion. He tightened his grip on the boy and just stood there., holding him. He looked up at a snarl to see Yammy restraining the white haired boy. The teen's eyes were wild and murderous.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU BASTARDS!" He roared, thrashing. The lithe teen shook harder in Grimmjow's arms and held on even tighter. Grimmjow shushed the boy and jerked his head toward the door, silently telling Yammy to take the teenager elsewhere. Yammy nodded and jerked the teen outside, covering his mouth as the kid tried to shout some more. The last thing Grimmjow saw was the crazed fire inside the golden eyes of the boy, eyes that promised pain and suffering for him. Grimmjow scowled as the door shut with a loud click. He turned from the door and lead the orange haired boy back to the bed, gently pushing him down. As he straightened up, the boy's hand shot out to grasp his wrist.

"Please don't go." A weak voice whispered and brown eyes, dulled with exhaustion and confusion, looked up at him imploringly, beckoning him. Grimmjow gazed into Ichigo's eyes and nodded, he climbed into the bed silently, knowing the teen needed comfort right now. He brought the boy closer and held him, rubbing soothing circles into the boy's back, lulling him to sleep. He was confused at the foreign emotions running through him as he laid there, but he decided that they weren't important right now, he nuzzled the sleeping boy's hair and closed his eyes, his sleepless night catching up to him finally and overtaking him.

Szayel watched all this with a calculating eye, he deemed himself to be a very smart man, and as he saw the formidable sexta espada holding the orange haired teen close, he knew that Grimmjow Jeagurjaques had finally met the person he would die for, even if the oaf himself didn't know it yet. Szayel chuckled quietly and shut the lights off and left, closing the door silently. The boy's situation would have to be evaluated tomorrow. Szayel hoped nothing would go wrong as he made his way down the hallway, the boy seemed strong, that was good. Szayel was sure that would help him, especially if he was to deal with Grimmjow's crap, the pink haired man thought, smirking in amusement.

Ichigo woke up slowly, his head hurt and his limbs ached, his eyes opened hesitantly..thats right, he was in a hospital. He furrowed his brows, trying to remember the day before, there had been a boy..and then, Grimmjow! Grimmjow had made the boy leave him alone, and then..Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt a body shift behind him. He'd asked Grimmjow to stay with him. Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment he couldn't believe Grimmjow would hold him like that. Ichigo frowned at the all opposite, wait, was it wrong? It didn't _fee_l wrong, no it felt...nice, to be held like this, Grimmjow's arms were wrapped around him possessively, his chest against Ichigo's back and his legs entangled with the teen's.

"Thinkin' bout somethin Ichi?" A deep voice rumbled sleepily, Ichigo felt lips nuzzle his hair.

"Grimmjow? Wha- I mean..what are we?" Ichigo asked softly, haltingly.

Grimmjow frowned, what should he say? He thought back to Aizen, to what the man had said, the boy was involved with something back in that backwater town. Aizen had 'asked' Grimmjow to see if he could recruit the boy.

"I saved yer life Ichi, we're..together," The blue haired man said, an idea coming to him. Ichigo didn't remember anything, which meant Grimmjow could tell the boy anything, and he would believe it.

"So, do you know who I am?" Ichigo pressed, turning in the embrace and looking up at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow nodded, feeling guilty for what he was about to do but knowing it had to be done. Not only that the blue haired man knew that, if Ichigo ever found out, then he would hate him, Ichigo would want nothing to do with him, it took a lot of effort but Grimmjow finally forced out the lie that would become Ichigo's life.

"You live here Ichigo, you live with us, with me, with the Espada." Grimmjow said.

**Hello lovely pplz! I would like ta inform ya that I'm not dead!**

**Grimmjow: ah shut it you idiot**

**me: Awwww grimmie why you gotta be so mean ta me T-T**

**Grimm: Cuz ya left the damn berry in the hospital thats why! And DONT call me grimmie! Now say the damned sentence that makes sure you can still write the damn stories.**

**Me: *huffs and crosses arms* Fine, i dont own bleach nor do i make any profit off this story, there happy?**

**Grimm:not till ya give me and the berry some damned action!**

**Me: all in good time grimmie!**

**Grimm: DONT CALL ME THAT!**

**Me: eeep! O ya plz review and I'll update faster! And i am really sorry bout the length of this chapter, I swear the next one will be a lot longer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I am ready to get back into the writing game. Hold onto your horses people it's going to be a bumpy ride.**

"Espada?" Ichigo asked, sitting up, drawing his knees to his chest and cocking his head at Grimmjow. Grimmjow raised himself up onto his elbows and nodded.

"We're..fighters, i guess you could call it. Espada is the group name, we're each ranked by numbers, one being the strongest and ten being the weakest. We each have fighters ranking under us called fraccion." Grimmjow explained,

"Oh, I see, what rank are you?" Ichigo asked, grinning.

"Heh, I'm the sixth Espada, _the sexta."_ Grimmjow purred the last bit, smirking predatorily. Ichigo flushed and huffed, looking away.

"So, where do I fit in in all this?" Ichigo wondered, almost to himself, was he a fraccion?

"We don't know yet, you were going to start your training soon but now I guess we'll have ta wait huh?" Grimmjow teased, Ichigo just looked at him annoyed.

"So you guys are what... a gang?" Ichigo asked.

"Well sorta. On the outside, we look like a company that extends from one corner of the market to another, clothes, food, art, music, you name it, Las Noches has got it." Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes.

"Las Noches?" Ichigo said questioningly.

"Our company, you're actually in it, this is a wing of the building. As you can imagine, most of us get pretty banged up on our jobs. We're on an Island off the coast of Japan called Hueco Mundo." Grimmjow said, but before Ichigo could respond the door opened to reveal a pink haired man in a white lab coat that hugged his form slightly. He looked up as he entered and grinned at the teen on the bed.

"Feeling any better, Ichigo?" He asked, coming over and pressing his hand to the orange haired youths forehead. Ichigo nodded slightly, trying not to jostle the hand on his head.

"Yes, thank you..." Ichigo glanced over at Grimmjow.

"Thats Szayel Ichi, he's your doctor." Grimmjow supplied, Szayel grinned and nodded saying,

"And I'm happy to say Ichigo seems to have made a full recovery, I'm glad, you've been asleep a long time." Szayel said, patting the orange head, flicking his eyes to Grimmjow, a question in his gaze..

"I've reminded him about all of us, that he lives here, and how his training has been put on hold for a while." Grimmjow said to Szayel, guilt reared it's head again at the lie, making him look away.

Szayel hummed in understanding, so Grimmjow had manufactured a past for the boy. He sighed and proceeded to give a full checkup in case he missed something in his earlier analysis, however unlikely. About ten minutes later the pink haired man puled away, a satisfied grin on his face. Ichigo looked at the man, and asked,

"So I'm alright?" Szayel nodded, Ichigo let out a breath.

"What was wrong anyway?" He asked confused.

"Tetanus, a disease that comes from rusty metal penetrating the skin and getting into the bloodstream, causing the body to sieze up and spasm." Szayel replied briskly, removing the plastic gloves and throwing them away.

"Oh, how did it happen?" Ichigo asked, slightly glad he didn't remember that part.

"You got into a fight." Grimmjow said, gruffly.

"But how did I lose my memory?" Ichigo inquired, Szayel looked thoughtful and said

"I suppose that your history of fighting could have something to do with it, perhaps your mind and body just finally snapped with the strain, it's tricky to say. Minds are fickle things." Szayel replied smiling.

"Oh, I see, will I remember anything?" Ichigo asked, smiling slightly at the joke, Szayel paused minutely but replied swiftly,

"It's rather doubtful, your version of Tetanus was extreme." Then, seeing the downcast expression on the boy's face, he added "But don't worry, Ichigo, no one will fault you for it. It just means we'll all have to get to know each other again." The man was cheerful in his words but deep down, he couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of guilt in his heart when the teenagers eyes brightened. With a forced smile Szayel left the room, his thoughts swirling in his head. Ichigo certainly was a little bit of something else, Szayel shook his head, he had a feeling Ichigo would change things.

Grimmjow opened the door to his house, the apartment he had first taken Ichigo to had just been temporary, he didn't stay there often. No, _this_ was his place. Ichigo entered after the man and stared, eyes wide. The flat was open, wide. A large dark blue lounge couch with a footrest dominated the area, a matching rug underneath on top of the hardwood floor, in front of the couch was a black low coffee table, and last was a flat screen t.v on top of a black entertainment center that matched the coffee table.

The kitchen was connected openly to the living room with a bar cutting the room in half,, behind it was a sink and stove connected to the bar by a counter that curved so that the bar was in front and the other two were in the back, the silver metal refrigerator was next to the sink. It all looked very clean, and very, very expensive.

The walls were a light sky blue that made Ichigo feel like he was outside. He turned at a chuckle and saw Grimmjow leaning against the couch with a smirk.

"Ya like it?" He asked, Ichigo blushed and nodded.

"It suits you." He replied softly, and indeed it did, the room seemed to make the blue haired man stand out even more, intensifying his presence, it was obvious where the decorator had gotten his idea for the apartment, because Grimmjow's cerulean blue eyes were staring into Ichigo's. They made his stomach turn in knots and fire race in his veins.

Grimmjow smirk widened and reached out to pull Ichigo flush to him. Ichigo, not expecting it, let out a small gasp of surprise. Grimmjow adopted a grin and leaned down to whisper huskily in his ear.

"Ya haven't even seen the best part yet." Ichigo blushed as Grimmjow tugged him over to a set of stairs Ichigo had missed next to the kitchen, they climbed the stairs, Grimmjow leading him by the hand. Ichigo could do nothing but go along with the motion, hyperaware of Grimmjow's hand in his. They came upon a hallway, Grimmjow went to a door and opened it, it opened into a bedroom, the walls were a matching blue, in the middle of the room was a large king sized canopy bed, the blankets were similar to the ones back in the other apartment. A nightstand stood next to it and there was a sliding door that Ichigo assumed was a closet.

"T-the bedroom?" Ichigo squeaked (manly he would demand), nervously. Was this what Grimmjow had meant?

Grimmjow chuckled and looked over his shoulder, smirking mischievously,

"Thinkin' rather dirty aren't we Ichi?" He said seductively and Ichigo blushed harder than he already was. Grimmjow just smirked wider and continued tugging Ichigo farther into the room to a glass door ichigo hadn't noticed. Grimmjow opened the door and tugged Ichigo in front of him, covering his eyes with a hand, Ichigo inhaled in surprise and brought his hands up to grasp at Grimmjow's forearms to ground himself as they stepped forward. Ichigo could hear seagulls and smell brine, were they outside then?

Grimmjow leaned in to murmur in his ear, "I love this place, its a good place to think if you ever have too many thoughts in your head." At that moment he removed his hand, allowing Ichigo to see the beautiful sight before him. The orange haired teen gasped, casting wondering eyes onto the view.

The balcony extended over the ocean, beautiful blue waters sparkled and crested in the wind and the setting sun lit the sky on fire, painting the blue to an intense orange that mixed with yellow so that at times you didn't know which color was which. The light clouds looked like wisps of white smoke, floating across the sky lazily. Ichigo was amazed, stunned beyond words. He heard the crashing of the waves upon the rocks below them that sounded like the sea was laughing, a light breeze caressed his face, bringing the smell of the sea even more, it whispered words he couldn't quite catch. The wind seemed to swirl around them, ruffling his hair. Ichigo leaned over the railing and saw the crashing waves spray up as if it was jumping up at them, trying to reach up to them with its white foam fingers. Ichigo looked up with a small excited laugh, trying to see it all at once.

A pressure on his hand reminded Ichigo that he wasn't alone. He looked over to Grimmjow with excitement and mirth shining in his eyes, on his lips curved a wide smile. Grimmjow chuckled and moved closer, pulling Ichigo so that one arm was around the boy's waist and the other brought his hand to Grimmjow's lips.

"I didn't think you would like it so much. I'm glad I was wrong." He breathed. Ichigo shivered, the breath hot on his skin and he looked up at Grimmjow saying softly

"It's so beautiful, I love it." Grimmjow smiled at the lithe teen in his arms, happy the boy liked it so much. Their eyes locked onto each other, the sea breeze danced around them, happiness flowed into Grimmjow, and it was all because of the younger male in his arms, Grimmjow was struck by how beautiful the orange haired youth was right now, his face illuminated by the setting sun and his bright orange hair was lit on fire as bright, honey eyes peered up at him. Unable to resist, Grimmjow brought his hand up to Ichigo's hair and caressed it, gently pulling his fingers through the silky strands slowly. Ichigo looked solidly up at him and leaned into the touch, placing his hands on Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow trailed his hand to the back of Ichigo's head, all the while Ichigo smiled with a soft, easy gaze. Grimmjow tilted Ichigo's head up and leaned down slowly, hovering over that tempting mouth, giving the boy time to pull away. When Ichigo didn't, Grimmjow moved closer and pressed his lips over the nineteen year olds'.

The kiss was soft and gentle and contentment reverberated throughout Ichigo at the feeling, he put his arms around Grimmjow's neck and clung to him. Grimmjow inhaled through his nose and tightened his grip on the boys waist, bringing him up with one arm as the taller man straightened. He tilted his head and swiped his tongue across the bottom lip above him, Ichigo groaned and parted his lips and felt the man below him's tongue enter and devour him, Grimmjow's tongue coaxed Ichigo's to come out to twine together.

Grimmjow pulled at the locks beneath his hand, earning him a moan from Ichigo who nipped his tongue gently, Grimmjow groaned and pulled harder, intoxicated with the college student's taste. Sweet and cool, but an underlay of spicy fire that was easily addicting, the boy was just as responsive as last time and, although this was the third time they had kissed, the electricity came back just as strong as before.

Ichigo was overwhelmed, Grimmjow's taste, that he was sure he had tasted before, made him gasp. He moaned as Grimmjow gripped his hair, his legs had wrapped around the larger males torso when he had been hoisted up. Grimmjow backed up until they were in the bedroom, Grimmjow twisted while he was falling so Ichigo landed under him on the bed with an 'oomph'.

Soon, air became annoyingly necessary, they broke apart gasping. Ichigo leaned his head forward and buried his head in Grimmjow's neck, panting. Grimmjow tightened his grip on Ichigo and nuzzled the orange hair. Grimmjow raised himself up onto his hands and looked down at the boy below him, the picture of Ichigo flushed and panting made him groan, he leaned down and attacked the arched neck. Ichigo whined as Grimmjow's teeth found a sensitive was so hard right now, and judging by the hardness pressed against his own, so was Grimmjow. Ichigo arched as Grimmjow bit the heated flesh beneath his teeth, twin groans were heard as their clothed erections pressed together.

"G-grimmjow.." Ichigo moaned, clutching at the blue haired man desperately.

Skin to skin contact made them moan as Grimmjow removed their shirts, tossing them onto the floor. Grimmjow kissed and licked the sun-kissed skin, leaving love-bites in his wake. The taller man unbuttoned the boys pants and drew them down, they joined the shirts on the floor. Ichigo, brought his hand up to press against Grimmjow's chest.

"Wait, have we, um-" Ichigo stuttered, looking away nervously, blushing even harder

Grimmjow leaned down to kiss the blushing boy lightly, drawing away and saying,

"We haven't done anything yet Ichi, and we don't have to do anything you don't want to." Ichigo looked relieved and nodded, Grimmjow smirked and added,

"Though that doesn't mean I still cant make you scream my name." Ichigo couldn't help but moan at the low growl, Grimmjow swiftly pulled the boy's boxers off, Ichigo gasped as the cool air hit his member. Grimmjow hovered over the boy's cock, flicking his tongue out laving it over the heated flesh and trailed his fingers over the quivering thighs. The gasps and moans the younger male let out were delicious, Grimmjow doubted that his little berry knew just how utterly irresistible he looked, flushed and panting under his fingers. Without warning Grimmjow slid his mouth completely over the boy's member.  
Ichigo arched and practically screamed when Grimmjow took him in completely. Grimmjow peered up at the flustered boy and hummed, making Ichigo let out a choked moan at the sensation.

"Fuck! Grimmjow!" He cried, Grimmjow hummed again and started making a slow bobbing motion, relishing in the cries and moans he tore from Ichigo. Soon the boy locked his muscles and cried out loudly as he came. Grimmjow felt the warm seed hit the back of his throat and swallowed.

Grimmjow pulled himself up and looked down at the spent boy, Ichigo was panting slowly and flushing, it was an arousing sight that made his hard cock twitch almost painfully. Grimmjow smirked at the sight of the boy slowly falling asleep and knew he'd have to take care of his little 'problem' somewhere else. Grimmjow moved the boy to the middle of the bed and pulled the blankets over him. Then he grabbed a towel and made his way to the bathroom.

When Ichigo woke in the morning he felt very sleepy and sated, he smiled slightly and burrowed deeper in the heat that surrounded him, he heard a low chuckle and cracked his eyes open slightly to see Grimmjow peering at him with a lazy smirk planted on his face, the bluenett's arms tightened around Ichigo as he blushed.

"Hi" Grimmjow said lowly.

"Hey" ichigo said sleepily, yawning. Grimmjow chuckled and bent his neck to kiss Ichigo.

Suddenly a loud noise pierced the silence, a loud knocking. Grimmjow growled and unwrapped himself reluctantly from Ichigo and got up slowly. Ichigo snuggled back into the covers, Grimmjow smiled at the adorable sight, but scowled at the continued knocking, which got louder. He stumbled out of the bedroom and went downstairs sleepily, yawning.

As he wrenched the door open he snapped, "What?"

"Aww Grimmy-kun! why are you so mean to me!" A woman with sea green hair exclaimed, pouting.

Grimmjow sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes, leaning on the door frame "Shut up Nel, its too early for this."

"But Grimmy! Szayel said you had a friend over and I wanted to meet them!" Nel said, jumping.

Grimmjow growled, Damn Szayel and his big mouth, he was about to tell Nel to go the fuck away when a sleepy voice interrupted him.

"Grimmjow? Who's that?" Ichigo yawned, Ichigo was wearing a pair of grimmjow's sweatpants that rode low on his hips, Grimmjow smirked and said

"It's no one Ichi, go back ta bed."

"Heeeey! Im not no one!"

"Nel, it's too early in the morning for this shit."

"Well, you're grumpy this morning aren't ya?

"Thats because you woke me up woman!" He snapped, suddenly he felt Ichigo come beside him and Nel's attention snapped to him, she grinned excitedly,

"Hey Ichi! Szayel told me you were sick so I came over to see how you were doing!"

"Oh, well, thanks ah, Nel" Ichigo stammered, grinning slightly, Nel smiled and turned back to Grimmjow her face becoming more serious,

"Im actually here because Aizen-sama sent me, he wants to meet with you two today." Grimmjow sighed but nodded,

"Alright."

Nel grinned again and bounced off, waving goodbye she got in her silver porsche and peeled out of the driveway Grimmjow shook his head and shut the door.

Ichigo was standing a few feet away, staring at the floor with his brow furrowed.

"Its not gonna burst into flames Ichi," Grimmjow said in his ear, Ichigo jumped and smacked his arm, huffing.

"I know that Baka, I just- I was trying to see if I remembered her." He said softly.

Grimmjow's face softened and he pulled Ichigo against him.

"It'll be okay Ichi, we'll help you. We wont leave you." He said soothingly.

"Promise?" Ichigo said hesitantly

"I promise." Grimmjow murmured and meant it.

"Okay." Ichigo said smiling.

"Now, we should go meet with Aizen pretty soon so lets get dressed yeah?" Grimmjow said.

"Awwwww, do I have to?" Ichigo said playfully.

Grimmjow growled, "Yes, because only I can see you like this."

Ichigo shivered pleasurably and tilted his head back to look at Grimmjow,

"Oh really?" he countered

Grimmjow leaned down and captured those pouty lips in a possessive kiss.

"Yes." He breathed.

"Alright then!" Ichigo said grinning, twisting out of Grimmjow's arms and winking.

"I guess I'll have to go put on clothes then." He said heaving a dramatic sigh and darting up the stairs.

Grimmjow was left stunned at Ichigo's playful behavior, then he grinned madly, dashing up the stairs after Ichigo. Aizen was gonna have to wait a little while.


End file.
